


How to Romance a Girl in 3 Hours

by flyonmylove



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyonmylove/pseuds/flyonmylove
Summary: Hyuuga's out of options, and somehow he ends up getting romantic advice from the one and only Akashi Seijuro. He just hopes it actually works.





	How to Romance a Girl in 3 Hours

It’s a huge mistake, Hyuuga realizes after sending that first message to Akashi Seijuro. He shouldn’t be contacting him, and he  _ especially  _ shouldn’t be contacting him about something like  _ this _ . But desperate times call for desperate measures, and so here Hyuuga Junpei is, texting  _ the _ Akashi of Rakuzan for romance advice.

Instead of a reply back, he gets a phone call, and somehow, that’s worse. 

“What seems to be the issue, Hyuuga-san of Seirin?” Akashi barely waits for a hello before going right to business. This whole thing just has Hyuuga...stressed. Uneasy. Wishing he could just die.

“Uh..” Really, he shouldn’t be stumbling. This kid is a year his junior, he’s smaller than he is. But he  _ is _ part of the Generation of Miracles. Plus, Hyuuga’s never been great with talking about his feelings. Or romance.

“Take your time.”

Jesus Christ.

“Uh, well you see…” Hyuuga inhales deeply. “There’s this girl…”

“Ah, Aida-san?”

Shit, is he that obvious?

“I...yeah. Anyways.” Can’t he just let him get this out? “I’ve uh...had some trouble getting my feelings across to her and...well we’re graduating soon so I’m running out of time.”

“I see. You’re in quite the predicament, Hyuuga-san of Seirin.”

“...Yeah, can you help or not?”

“Of course I can.” Of course he can, Hyuuga thinks. 

“You wish to romance her, yes? A courtship is in order.” 

“A courtship?” What century is he in right now? 

“Yes.”

Akashi says it like it’s the most obvious, simple thing in the world, and really, it’s a bit unsettling. 

“I..I see.”

“Have you asked her to accompany you somewhere?”

“Like...on a date?”

“Precisely.”

“Uh...I can’t even tell her she looks nice, I think that’s...a little out of my reach.”

“Nonsense. You’re Hyuuga-san of Seirin, captain. You’re perfectly capable of such a simiple task. Now. Given you’ve yet to inquire about taking her out, I’m assuming you’ve never considered where to take her?”

“I...can’t say I have.”

“Hm. I see.”

Hyuuga furrows his brows. This conversation was a bad idea, and now he’s getting condescended to by Little Red Riding Hood.

“Well, no matter. I have an option lined up. You’re a bold captain, Hyuuga-san of Seirin, and as such your declaration should match. But first, how many years have you held feelings for Aida-san?”

“Uh…” Hyuuga counts on his fingers. “Five?”

“Five...five dozen. You must greet her with five dozen roses. One dozen for each year you’ve been enamored with her. You will then board a helicopter ride for a private ride above all of Tokyo. It is there you will profess your feelings for Aida-san. You’ll be in a tux of course as well, you must be dressed to impress. A simple course of action, really.”

Wait. Helicopter ride?  _ Five _ dozen roses? He can’t even afford  _ one _ . A tux?

“Akashi, I’m not sure how to tell you this but...I can’t afford  _ any _ of that.” Jesus Christ, this kid could buy his whole life out ten times over and still be rich. “And...I’m not sure if any of that is Riko’s style…”

“Nonsense. I will provide all of that for you. She’ll have no choice but to say yes once she sees how much effort you’ve went through for her.”

Hyuuga’s gotta say, he makes it seem like a good idea. And...okay, when would he get to ride in a helicopter  _ personally _ ever again?

“...Fine.”

“Please ask her to meet you at my mansion in proper attire, at 15:00 exactly tomorrow. I will be prepared for you.”

  
Akashi doesn’t even wait for him to say anything before clicking the line shut. It’s all weird, and...honestly. How did he get here?

“What the fuck.”

Hyuuga manages to contact Riko a few hours later. She’s weirded out by...absolutely none of the specifics and kept asking “Why are you acting so  _ weird _ , Hyuuga-kun?”, and he can’t blame her. But really, he can’t even explain it, not even when he’s fixing his tie and holding the five dozen roses that Akashi promised were freshly picked just for the occasion. God.

Riko doesn’t show up much later, a little dressed up and even though it’s not much, Hyuuga’s mouth goes dry when he sees her. She scrunches her face up at him, especially since he can’t even manage to say anything, just presenting the flowers before her. She snickers, lightly taking them and sniffing them.

“Am I being pranked, Hyuuga-kun?”

“What? No!” He almost adds ‘ _ But I might be _ ’ _ ,  _ before Akashi strides towards them.

“Ah, I see the guests of honor have arrived. Aida-san, Hyuuga-san prepared all of this himself, just for you.”

“...Did he now?”

“Indeed. He did engage me for some resources, but I assure you he was very vocal about what he wanted. I hope you can enjoy yourselves.”

“...Thanks.” Riko says, and he can’t decide if it’s painful or confused or just pure acceptance as one of Akashi’s attendants ushers them up the steps inside. It’s so  _ cool _ , Hyuuga almost forgets he’s supposed to confess his love during this. They get all strapped in, a pair of over the ears settled on before they take off.

Hyuuga looks out the window before they start upward, only to catch Akashi’s friendly, but intense gaze. Slowly, but surely, he raises his hand, a small thumbs up, and a nod. Hyuuga can barely process it before taking off, and it’s then and there he suddenly has all the confidence in the world. 

The power of Akashi Seijuro truly  _ was _ terrifying.

**Author's Note:**

> this mostly came up from a funny conversation with some friends! hopefully you guys found it enjoyable! i haven't written akashi...ever. let me know how you liked it!


End file.
